Chris's future
by acelili
Summary: chris, the charmed ones and leo get sent through a portal to chris's future. Chris takes them to the resistance , where the charmed ones meet the children of the future and find out who Chris is. A Chris fic !
1. Chapter 1

Charmed - Chris's future

_**The charmed ones, Chris and Leo are sat in front room deciding what to do about Wyatt. Piper is three months pregnant with Chris, but no one knows Chris is her son.**_

"**Look," Chris started to tell them for the millionth time "Wyatt will be fine a magic school."**

"**You tell me my son is going to become evil and then you expect me to leave him at nursery while I go demon hunting?" Piper answered, how could Chris ask her to leave Wyatt now, he expects them to trust him, but he won't even tell them who he is.**

"**Piper's right," Leo answered speaking for the first time since Piper started this meeting, "We can't leave him"**

"**Ok, you all need to listen to me. Some demon is going to come and make him the lord of the world and once that happens the future is screwed." Chris explained for the millionth time.**

" **Chris, we hear you but we can't leave him without one of us with him." Phoebe replied.**

"**Chris, we will not let Wyatt turn evil," Paige said calmly, trying very hard to keep the peace so they could kill the demon and she could go back to Richard's.**

"**Look, Wyatt is evil in the future." Chris said once more.**

"**I don't believe you Chris," Piper yelled "I would not let my son turn evil!"**

"**Piper's right Chris," Phoebe agreed, she and Jason were over with and she was taking her hurt out on Chris like it was his fault. "Wyatt will be good…"**

**Before Phoebe could finish her sentence a hole in the doorway appeared.**

"**What the hell is that?" Piper demanded.**

"**A time portal to the future," Chris answered. **

"**What?" Paige asked.**

"**Who sent it?" Phoebe demanded.**

"**I don't know!" Chris answered again getting frustrated.**

"**What should we do?" Leo asked.**

**The girls were just about to tell Leo what they wanted to do when Chris walked though the portal. The sister and Leo exchange looks then follow him to a hole new world.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They came out in a under ground lair of some sort. In front of them was a young man with long blond hair and eyes that were ones light blue but now were dark, dressed in black. The young man had about ten demons on either side of him. Chris stood about 20 yard away from him, The Charmed Ones and Leo behind him, who were looking around trying to understand what had just happened and what was going on around them. However Chris was staring at the young man, neither one of them willing to break the stare. It was as if they were in a game of who-can-blink-first, only to the death.

"Hello Christopher," said the young blond man; he spoke slowly and wickedly.

"Hello Wyatt," The Sister and Leo gasped at what Chris had just reviled, that there sweet little baby was standing right in front of them.

"Long time no see and look it's my aunties and my parents," Wyatt laughed at the look on there faces.

"You have betrayed me," Wyatt bellowed "Again!

"Wyatt I did not go back to betray you and went back to save you" Chris answered calmly, with a small eye roll.

"I thought we'd talk about; this there is no good or evil only power little b…" Wyatt was cut off by Chris.

"Don't you think we've had this conversation enough" Chris look back a sisters and the elder.

"They don't know who you are. Do they Christopher?" Wyatt worked about.

"No they don't" Chris answered "And I would like it to stay that way".

"Chris I can't do that sorry" Wyatt said in an evil voice "Mom, Dad, Aunties, Chris is…".

One more time Wyatt was cut off this time by a wall blowing up and two people entering with potions in each hand.

"Hello Chris you miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi thanks for everybody's support. I have decided to re write this story, the next chapter should be up in the next few weeks to months. As I am doing my GCSE and don't have lodes of free time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Once the smoke from the explosion had cleared, the two people became clear. One was female, she had long dark hair with a few streaks of blonde in it. She was tall and held herself well.

"Perrin, long time no see," said Chris, to the girl now known as Perrin with a smile. Paige, even with everything go on around them, could not help but think she had never seen Chris smile like that. I was a real smile.

"Mind if we get out if here" said the second person said. He was a young guy with a good looking face, that was covered by this dark hair. He was wearing a leather jacket.

"Okay, Parker get the sister and Leo out of here, Now!" Perrin order.

"I don't think so!" Bellowed Wyatt, "No one is going anywhere!"

"Is that so" Perrin challenged as she through a potion at Wyatt creating a wall of smoke between, Wyatt and his demons and them.

"Get them!" Wyatt ordered. The demons could not get through the smoke wall.

"Were leaving" Perrin told everyone.

Orbs

….

After a few seconds the sister and Leo realized they have been orbed to P3. It was run down and looked like a camp or a headquarters. A boy come over he look to be in his late teens.

"Chris, What are you doing here?" he asked clearly shocked, "It's good to see you,"

"When's the next meeting? "Chris asked him.

"Just about to start now, in fact i'm late..." the teenage boy was cut off by Piper.

"WILL SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON" Piper yelled.

"Wait here some one will be in in a minuet to look after you" and with that Chris, the new boy, Parker and Perrin walked away.

Phoebe looked at her big sister and could see she needed a hug but before she could hug piper, Leo was all ready there.

"It's going to be okay, we'll change it" Leo comforted her.

"Yeah as soon as we get back to our time we'll save Wyatt" Paige added.

"Hello" said a timed voice, the charmed one and Leo turned round to see a young girl who looked at the most to be in her early teens, she had blue ripped jeans on and red top covered up by a tatty old denim jacket. She had light brown hair that was scooped back in to a pony tail, her face had no make-up on, and she looked simple. "Chris sent me".

"Hi" "Hello". The Sisters instantaneously felt for her.

"Who are you honey ?" Phoebe asked, she felt sorry for the girl, she could feel the sadness and pain from this young girl.

"My name is Piper" the young girl said kind of ashamed of her name, "But call me Pip or Pippy.

"That's my name too and you should be proud of your name honey. This is Phoebe, Paige and Leo." Piper said softly, she also felt sorry from the girl.

"No it just I was name after you and well, you were brave strong and courageous, and I'm not" the girl answered sadly.

"Why were you named after me?" Piper asked.

"Oh you were close to my mum you saved her life, she adores you" Young Piper answered nervously. "Any way, you must want to clean up and you will have a lot of questions"

Sisters and Leo followed her.

Young Piper lead Leo and the Sisters through the door that they knew as Piper's office, once inside they were in a long corridor that looked like it went on for miles. The walked down the corridor seeing little corridors coming off. Finally they came to an old dark read door, which young Piper lead then through. Inside was a good side living room with a TV, couch, books, and anything else they could need.

"I'll let you get cleaned up_" _young Piper said softly "When you are showered and changed I'll be across the hall"

"But we've not got anything to change into. We didn't really have time to pack" Paige replied.

"Oh sorry I haven't explained it sorry" Piper weekly said so quaintly

She could have been whispering "This place, the residence, has a magic charm on it,it

allows the user to have full control over it. What you need, so right now you need a

hot shower and something clean to put on right" the sister nod and as they nodded a door appears.

"Wow"Phoebe said, in ore "That is so cool"

"But who has control over it" Leo started to rant "It has to have some boundaries"

"The person who owns the residence and therefor this place has control. Only if you

are good and do not use it for personnel gain." Young piper explained

"But isn't all this stuff around us used for personnel gain" Paige points around them.

"No we all here to stop Wyatt if we had a chose we wouldn't be here, but it's the only

safe place" young Piper explained once more.

"Hold on you said who ever own the club controls it right." past Piper said to young

Piper "So who owns my club?".

"Chris" young Piper answered.

"CHRIS" future Piper exclaimed.

"Him and his sister own it" the young girl explained. "Now I will answer all your

questions after you have cleaned up. When you're done I'll be across the hall".

Xxx

_Thank you for all of you who left lovely comment I'm really sorry but I will be updating weekly, if I can. If you have any ideas on where the story could be going let me know and if you have any ideas views on the new little piper let me know!_

_Acelili-x_

Thanks for all you review; ideas are more than welcome.


End file.
